Fuse of Excitement
by Sniper Zero
Summary: Stellar meets her dreamboy just out side the school gates...Oneshot


Stellar's POV

"Stellar please, call out my name just this once." a boy in front of me said almost pleadingly "But if I call out your name, then I might suddenly wake up." I said afraid at that would happen anytime now I know this is all a dream but I want this to last as long as it could. He smiled at me lovingly then he said things I never expected "Even if you wake up I'm sure we'll meet again whether if it's in a dream or not."

"It's not going to work out that well between us…meeting again by chance." He went closer to me and hugged me I hugged back. He rested his head on my left shoulder and whispered something his voice only loud enough for both of us to hear. "Loving and being loved only has a one in a million of a chance, but, you know that one is me." he said. I almost broke into tears by what he said, I have feelings for him even if he is just a boy in my dreams, and now is he telling me he loves me? There's only one way to find out.

I pulled back from the hug. I took one more look at him before closing my eyes and leaning upwards to close the distance between us, even if I had my eyes closed I knew he's also doing the same. When I felt his breath on my face I figured we must be really close to each other by know I stopped for a moment to open my eyes. I saw him staring at me intently, I looked into his eyes and I got lost in them so easily. He smiled at me before leaning down again. Finally after what seemed liked so long our lips are so near each other now just a little more to go. We're now going to kiss but I stopped since I heard a loud ringing I tried to ignore it but the ringing just seemed to get louder every second.

I opened my eyes to see where the ringing is coming from but when I opened them the boy is gone and in his place was my alarm clock. Was it all another dream? This is really annoying I've been having dreams about the same boy that I don't even know if he's real or not for months now I don't know when or how it happened but it just did. And with every dream I have about him I feel him getting more real and real and this dream is no different since like the others this dream also felt real, but yet it also seemed different because it felt like I really did feel his breath on my face. I looked at the alarm clock in front of me and saw the time 6:15 it said. Realizing that I have school today I got off of my bed and started to head for the bathroom.

I brushed my teeth before taking all my clothes off I threw them in a basket that was just next to the door of my bathroom. When I was now completely naked I went under the shower and pulled the curtains. I turned the shower on the water was cold but I didn't mind because my mind was thinking about what the boy in my dreams said "Loving and being loved only has a one in a million of a chance, but, you know that one is me." I repeated what he said subconsciously and I blushed when I realized what I just did. Then I remembered what we almost did in my dream and I blushed even more. I finishing shampooing my hair and soaping my body so I turned off the shower and got off. I put my ring on my ring finger again I took it off since it might rust if it got wet. I got this ring as a prize at some game stand at an amusement park the guy told me that my ring used to have a pair but someone already took it but didn't bother to take the other one. He said there was a legend that if two lovers wore the ring on their left ring fingers they would happy forever and nothing would keep them apart. I can't remember when I got my ring though come to think of it my dreams started a few days after I got my ring. Maybe it's just coincidence.

When I looked at the clock to see what time it is 6:25 flashed before me funny I thought I took a lot longer than that. I went to my mirror to dry my hair. It's always so easy to dry my hair since it's short although I've been having thoughts to make my hair longer. As I was drying my hair I didn't notice my towel was getting loose and when it fell I tried to pick it up but stopped when I saw my body in the mirror nothing changed much but I think my breast got bigger. I didn't bother getting my towel since I was about to put on some underwear anyway besides the door to my room is closed and I don't think Shinn would climb up a tree this early just to try and peep on me, but just in case I closed the curtains on the window.

I've always known Shinn liked me but even before I had those dreams I just couldn't find myself to like him that kind of way. I went over to my closet when I was sure that my room was pervert free. I pulled on the bottom drawer where I usually keep my underwear now what color should I wear today? Blue seems nice. When I finished slipping on my undies and bra I closed my drawer and pulled the one above it I grabbed my uniform there and quickly put them on. I went down stairs once I finished preparing for school now all that's left is to eat breakfast, usually I never had time to eat breakfast since more or less I was going to be late for class so I have to eat them on the run. But these constant dreams of mine made me wake up early everyday so now I have the time to eat breakfast here.

I got to the kitchen to see my dad, Gilbert Durandal sitting on a chair drinking coffee while reading a newspaper and my mom Talia Gladys making waffles as usual. "You're up early today, sweetie." My dad said without even looking at me "Having one of those dreams again Stellar?" my mom said with that cheerful smile she always had on her face. I blushed real hard and my parents took that as a yes. I told them about that after the first week I started having my dreams and they thought that I've been having wet dreams ever since. "You know you shouldn't hang out with Shinn to much." my mom said "Yes, I once saw him climbing the tree near your room and shaking something between his legs last night." I suddenly grew angry at what they just told me "You mean you saw Shinn peeping at ME last night and you didn't even TELL me!"

My parents opened their mouths in surprise it's as if they just realized what Shinn was doing last night but I doubt it, my parents can't be THAT stupid right? "Oh we're sorry honey we didn't know." My mom said trying to calm me down. I looked at them wide eyed, how can they be that dense to not see what Shinn was doing? I pushed that thought out of my head since figuring it out will take me forever. I ate breakfast thinking about how today will be just like the others-ordinary. I didn't know how wrong I was by thinking that. I kissed my parents goodbye when I finished eating and started to go to my school, Minerva Institution which my dad owned.

School started off normally when I got there Shinn was waiting near where I usually sit. He's probably going to try and hit on me but after learning what he did last night he must be crazy if he thinks he still has a chance on me. I sat on my seat ignoring Shinn and his lousy attempts to try and sweep me off my feet. I only laughed when he got real desperate and said a very ridiculous poem that old roses are red and violets are blue thing. The whole class seemed to hear it and they laughed as well. Before I knew it he was at a corner sulking it made me feel almost sorry for him. Almost. I felt sleepy since I didn't get much sleep last night but I can't sleep now since the bell rang. I was expecting my teacher Miss Murrue to come in but to my surprise it wasn't her that came in, it was the boy in my dreams! Oh my God! Why is he here! But none of those seemed to matter as he walked towards me smiling that smile of his. I stood up and lunged my self onto him he returned the hug and I snuggled my head on his chest I looked at his eyes and I said "I love you." before I leaned up to kiss him.

"Miss Stellar!" a voice suddenly stopped me and I saw Miss Murrue's face I suddenly pulled back blushing I looked at her and her face was full of bewilderment I quickly took my seat but not before saying I'm sorry to her. She just smiled at me "I hope this is the last time I'll experience this Miss Stellar." she said before continuing her lesson. The rest of the day passed by without any problems when lunch came I just stayed in my place gazing at the view outside the window beside me. I saw some kids there playing soccer, some students eating their lunch outside and of course the Archangel College that was just right next to our school. I want to study there when I graduate high school since it's near my house. "What was up with you this morning Stellar?" I turned around to see who asked me that and saw it was just Lunamaria I tried to remember what happened this morning I had math, science, history everything seemed normal except…the almost kiss with Miss Murrue! How could I forget!

Lunamaria seeing my reaction just laughed "Your dream boy again?" she asked she knew about it since I told her about it recently I blushed and nodded my head. She smirked at me "So what does he look like? Is he hot?" she asked I remembered I didn't tell her what he looked like, since I know Lunamaria can keep a secret I told her what he looked like "He has chestnut brown hair, purple eyes, he looks like he's in college but I don't know, I'm not that sure." Lunamaria's smirk just grew bigger "A college eh? So do you have any kinky fantasies about him?" I looked at her questioningly "Um…Luna? What does kinky mean?" she lost her balance and almost fell when I asked her that. "What does it mean I asked her again." she looked at me as if I have two heads "Never mind." She just said so I shrugged it off I'll just look it up in a dictionary after school. Shinn then came walking towards me holding a pencil. "Hey Stellar check this out!" he grabbed the pencil with both his hands each on the opposite ends. It looks like he's trying to impress me by breaking the pencil in half but it looks like he's having trouble breaking it. I was dumbfounded by this I mean come on! Even I can do that how can he be such a sissy?

Shinn tried with all his might to break the pencil in half but to no avail he sighed before continuing. He looked at me before saying confidently "Stellar I feel it all over my body, I'm sure of it! My strength is definitely coming out! Graahh!" he didn't succeed in breaking it but a loud sound did come out from his behind I looked closer to see what that sound was but I saw Lunamaria who was standing behind him had fainted then I smelled something…it smelled like a dead rat. Then realization hit me Lunamaria fainting behind Shinn, the bad smell it all made sense now. I covered my nose with my hands "EWWWWW! Shinn that is soooooo disgusting! Go fart somewhere else! It amazes me on how one man can make Lunamaria faint like that!" Shinn's face suddenly lit up a big stupid smile on his face. "Really! You're amazed? Want me to do it again?" my face filled up with horror and disgust "NO!" Lunamaria woke up and she remembered what just happened so she punched Shinn in the face "Shinn! How dare you fart at me like that! You fart worse than a cow!" Shinn didn't get a chance to respond since Luna's punch sent him flying directly into orbit.

After school I was already outside and I was amazed to see a shooting star at day "Hey Luna look a shooting star quick make a wish!" I said to her excitedly but she examined the shooting star carefully and said calmly "No that's just Shinn falling." I looked at it carefully and realized she was right "Hey you're right…my bad." I turned away from the 'shooting star' and what I saw completely made me freeze there just a few feet in front of me was the most handsome guy I ever saw he has brown hair which reminds me of chestnuts, he's pretty tall, looks like he's in college I looked up to look at his eyes and I found that his eyes have the nicest shades of purple and…and…and he looks EXACTLY like the boy in my dreams! I can't believe it! He's here! How can it be?

"Hey Stellar what're you looking a-ohhh!" Lunamaria was about to ask me but stopped when she saw what I was looking at. "Your description of your dream boy fits him very close doesn't it?" she asked I only nodded my head "Wow you've been fantasizing at a student from Archangel College all this time and you didn't even tell me!" I didn't hear what Luna said since I was too captivated by him. As I look at him I slowly thought about the possible reasons you're here but I realized something, something that made me feel a little hurt. It doesn't matter anyway why you're here since you're probably looking with girls with the same hair cut as me. I wonder if you're waiting for your lover I said to myself. But in a moment that our eyes met I realized it was me you were looking for. It can't be! It can't be.

Now you're running towards me not caring if you bump into somebody. I now feel a fuse of excitement running all through my body. I think if this continues I'll fall to pieces so I've got to gel a hold of myself. But as you get nearer and nearer to me, a little bit, today, a little bit I feel like a lost kitten. Maybe if you approach me with kindness, I probably can't help it so I'll just follow you. Meow.

As you finally reach me what you said was so very similar to the lines that were spoken to me in the dream that I had last night. "Loving and being loved only has a one in a million of a chance, but, you know that one is me." I placed my hands on my mouth so he wouldn't see how much my jaw dropped. He saw something sparkle on my hand and he realized it was a ring. He smiled at me lovingly before raising his left hand showing me the exact same ring my eyes became wide because of this surprise. I then remembered the legend about the two rings, about how nothing would keep two lovers apart if they wore the pair of rings.

The fuse of excitement in my body is sizzling down again I've got to blow it out right away, or else I'll surely end up getting hurt someday. But a part of me inside doesn't want to and a little bit, only a little bit I want to hold you as I am. But when I can't even touch your hand, how can I hold on to you? He touched my cheeks with one hand and in that instant all my insecurities faded away with that single touch. I placed my hand on his pressing onto it afraid that if I let go he'll be gone just like in my dreams.

He chuckled at me he seemed to know what I was thinking "Don't worry I'm not going away anywhere." I could feel my heart pounding on my chest and I have this weird feeling in my stomach, I wonder if this is love I'm feeling right now? Whatever it is, it sure feels nice and warm. Something inside me was urging me to tell him everything about me so I told him the first thing that came into my mind when I saw him "You know you look exactly like the boy in my dreams. Maybe you'll vanish just like him as well. He always does when I try to kiss him."

He just laughed at what I said. And I pouted at him which only made him laugh harder. "You're so cute when you pout and about me disappearing when we're going to kiss that won't happen I promise." He then swooped down and planted a kiss on me I snaked my arms around his neck with my hands playing on his hair. I could feel his arms wrap around my waist. I accidentally parted my lips in surprise and before I knew it his tongue darted through I tried to fight back but I lost but I didn't mind though since this is probably the best kiss I've ever had. Okay so maybe this is my first kiss but I'm pretty sure if I did kiss any other guy before him I'm sure their kisses wouldn't even compare to the one I had just now.

"There I didn't vanish now did I?" he said smiling I only blushed partly because I was pretty embarrassed that I thought this was all another dream and partly because of the kiss. "Do you love me?" I asked bluntly he chuckled again "Yeah, I love you Stellar." I was surprised at him and as if reading my thoughts he said "You know I've always dreamed about you and I'm just glad this isn't a dream." I turned away from him so he wouldn't see the blush that crept up my face but one thing still puzzled me "How did you know my name?" he kissed me once again but this time I was ready but I was annoyed since it wasn't as long as the other one "Same way you know mine." he said that as soon as we stopped kissing I looked at him puzzled I still don't get how he knew my name. He sighed and then he said "Say the name that comes into your mind when you see me."

I closed my eyes for a while I was trying to think what his name was. I opened my eyes to tell him my answer "Kira." he nodded his head. I was right about his name? Wow I can't believe I'm right about his name! I didn't have enough time to enjoy the moment of me being right though since caught me off guard and kissed me once again. But I don't mind, I could kiss him all day for all I care, even if Lunamaria and crowds of people are watching us kiss.


End file.
